Flying the Nest and Finding A New
by SuckThatDuck
Summary: Changed Summary-: They ran away, left their lives behind. Wanting to be free after so many years. They were on the streets, and they met them. The first ones in their lives who actually cared. They were finally free, and found their new nest. SoMa BlaTsu
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Soul Eater.

**Quick note:** Seth is Soul's _REAL_ name in here.

The busy restaurant, with the big stained glass windows and the pretty woman painting on the door, was filled with chatter, laughter, and bustling waiters. One table in particular consisted of a pale, carrot-topped man and a girl who looked to be his daughter, but the way she was dressed said otherwise. The two were currently being waited on by one of the two newest additions to the staff.

The waiter adjusted the collar of his tuxedo and scratched at his small black mustache. His red eyes flickered to the kitchen before looking to the couple at table again. "Uh, no hablo Español?"

The two at the table stared at him quizzically. "You... You do know you just said '_I do not speak Spanish'..._ in Spanish, right?" The girl simply continued to play with her menu.

_'Would you like some crayons?'_ The waiter thought bitterly. He really hated this job, it was _horrid_.

The annoyed waiter quickly pointed at something on his menu. "Uh, zat ish gud, and uh," He pointed at something on the girls menu. "So ish zat. You getting zhose." And with that, the waiter quickly hustled himself into the kitchen.

He handed the order to the nearest chef and proceeded to jog down the hallway. He saw his target and pulled him along too. His companion sputtered at dropped the cloth he was holding.

The two waiters came to a door marked, '_STORAGE_' and they ran inside.

The peeved waiter threw himself against a box of canned tomatoes and huffed quietly. The second man closed the door and scratched the small dirty blond goatee on his chin. After a minute of silence, the black haired waiter looked tiredly at his friend and slowly pulled off his black wig to reveal silvery blond hair. His mouth grew feral and revealed his razor sharp teeth. "Black Star..." he growled, all accent from before deserted.

The blond removed his wig to show light blue hair pulled back in a tight ponytail. He smiled sadly and tugged on his tiny red bow tie. "Soul..." He stared, but was soon cut off.

"What are we doing? Why are we here? What kind of a restaurant _is_ this anyway? Is it French? 'Cause I saw _tacos_ on the menu!!" He exploded and threw his wig onto the dirty floor. "And this damn mustache is _killing_ me!"

"_Soul__!_ I know! I had to wait on this fat lady who could not make up her mind! She was talking in half-_Italian_, too! I DO NOT KNOW ITALIAN SOUL! I TOOK _GERMAN_ IN SCHOOL!"

Soul sighed and rubbed his temples. "Why are we even doing this?" He asked again, more calm this time. "I thought when we ran away we could finally be _free_?"

Black Star barked out a laugh. "Yeah... Remember your mom? '_Seth Evans! You have a responsibility to this family!_'" He mocked in a high-pitched girly voice.

The red eyed waiter winced at his old name. His parents had little creativity with anything but music.

_____Flashback______

Seth Evans bounced his basketball on the deserted playground. School had been over for almost a half an hour, but he couldn't stand facing his mother. His stupid mouth had gone off again before his brain could process the words.

His whole families life was music. His brother played violin, his father played cello, and his mother was an expert at the harp. They could hear one song once and then play it back perfectly. But their only flaw, when given a blank sheet, they seemed like they hadn't played in a thousand years.

He was the odd one out. With his piano playing, his parents had wanted him to play the bass. He couldn't play everything, but he could play something. He wrote music like no other and people would stare in awe.

His grandparents were the only two he could trust. They had left the lush lifestyle of his parents and started a small business. They were most of his inspiration and love.

"Hey!" His thoughts we shattered as the shout rang across the basketball court. He turned his head to see a figure standing there. Seth pivoted on his heal and dribbled the ball once more. "Yeah? Whaddya' want?" He asked the boy.

The boy at the end of the court was wearing his school uniform, consisting of black slacks, a white button up shirt with a tie of your own choice. His happened to be yellow with large blue stars scattered around. His spiky blue hair fell slightly due to the days time. He had a green messenger bag slung over his shoulder and a navy coat in the other.

'_Strange...'_ was the only word that came to Seth's mind.

The still unnamed stranger shifted his weight with a slight eye roll and pointed at him. "Why are you still here? School's been over for like, forty five minutes."

Wait, had he really been here that long? Seth absentmindedly bit his lip, a habit he had picked up during music lessons. And old habits are hard to break. "Well, why are you here?"

The stranger scoffed and walked forward so he was directly in front of Seth. "Had to clean erases. And the thing is, the teacher has a whiteboard." Seth and the stranger laughed a little before the stranger stuck out his hand. "I'm Black Star."

Seth quirked an eyebrow. "_That's_ your name?" He had always been rather rude and blunt. Black Star rolled his eyes. "Well, not technically, but that's what everyone calls me because I hate my real name. You?"

"Seth..." He trailed off. Black Star gave him a knowing look. "Hate your name?"

Seth nodded. "It's just so plain. But I never really had _time_ for a nickname or anything."

They sat in a comfortable silence for a minute before Seth heard, "What about Soul?" Seth give him a '_Whaaa__?_' look. Black Star pointed at his necklace. It was a silver chain with the word '_Soul_' wrapped around a circle that had spiky teeth and knowing eyes _(1)_.

Black Star lowered his arm. "For like, a nickname or something." He finished. Seth thought for a moment.

Seth brought a hand up to the back of his head, his other arm still cradling the basketball. "Yeah, but that kinda reminds me of something from a crappy love song sung by some dumb trucker in Kentucky or something."

The blue haired boy shrugged. "I think it's cool."

'_Cool..._'

And thus, a friendship was born.

_____End Flashback______

Black Star hopped up onto the box he had been leaning on, now in a squat position. "We could reinvent ourselves! Get new identities! Move somewhere better! Fly the nest! Find a _new!_" He said with a special look in his eyes that only Soul had ever seen. The look that had '_hope_' written all over it.

Soul thought back to all the times they had been friends. All the times when Soul tried to break something due to stress from his many activities, Black Star held him back. Whenever Black Star got in a fight, Soul was there to back him up. They were there for each other and that was all they could ever truly rely on.

Soul stood up slowly and nodded, still in a daze. Suddenly, a wide grin stretched across his lips, the one that was known whenever Soul got extremely excited about anything.

"I know just where we can go."

_AN: Herher. This is my first Soul Eater fanfiction. I hope you all liked it :D_

_Maka and all those other people will be introduced soon. And yus, they are slightly OOC. Sorry 'bout that D:_

_(1) It's the picture of Soul's soul. Ya know..... That one....._

_Please review! They make me update like a hundred times faster! Seriously. If I get like five reviews then I'll update. I think._


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: Still not owning Soul Eater._

_Thanks for the reviews!_

The two girls sat patiently for their food to come at the counter of the small diner. The petite blond blinked at the ceiling, deep in thought, as she spun slowly on the pink stool. Her raven haired friend glanced worriedly at her before wringing her hands together, closing her blue eyes. She was completely oblivious to the group of men ogling her perfect body.

The anxious girl had finally had enough. She gently touched the dazed girl beside her on the shoulder, stopping her mid-spin. "Maka." She said quieter than normal, almost drowned out by the soothing music coming from the speakers on the counter. The blond blinked at her and focused her green eyes on her companion. "What is it, Tsubaki?"

Tsubaki removed her hand and clasped it to the side of her seat. "You had that look on your face, you know, when you space out. It worries me."

Maka placed her elbows on the counter and stared at the menu on the wall. She laughed lightly and shook her head. "You worry too much. I was just... thinking. That's all."

Tsubaki let out a sigh. "I know when you're lying, Maka. Don't lie to me. What's wrong?"

The blond looked at the counter and drew small patterns with her finger. _'I should have known, we've known each other for too long to hide anything.'_

"If you must know, I just have a feeling that something big is going to happen soon."

Tsubaki raised an eyebrow. "_Like_....?"

"Like, I dunno, really. Just soon, something will happen that will change our lives."

____Meanwhile____

Soul and Black Star walked along the almost deserted street, silent except for the occasional group of teenagers getting back from a party. Soul had his hands shoved deep into the pockets of his black jacket and Black Star was the same with his turquoise sweatshirt_ (1)_.

Soul was wrapped up in his thoughts about sand, pigtails, emeralds, and blackness to notice anything.

"I'm hungry." Black Star said randomly, disrupting the silence.

Soul shrugged and peered around. He saw a small diner that seemed like it was out of a fifties movie. "How 'bout there?" Black Star smiled widely and bounded into the diner, Soul following.

The hyper active boy skipped up to the counter and plopped down three seats away from two girls. Smiling broadly, he bounced on his seat. "Food food food food food..." He chanted, staring intently at the menu. Soul took a seat next to his and simply poked a pepper shaker after glancing at the menu two times total.

He felt a tap on his shoulder and turned to see Black Star. "I have to go to the bathroom."

Soul just stared at him. "Weren't you hungry like two minutes ago?" Black Star nodded and hopped off his seat, which was unusually large for him due to his height. Black Star trotted to the bathroom area and walked down the small hallway leading to the bathrooms.

_____Meanwhile______

While Tsubaki thanked the women at the counter for their food, Maka was back in her trance. She kept seeing snow, sharks, rubies, and blackness.

The small blond jumped out of her trance when a plate with a cheeseburger and onion rings were put in front of her along with a diet Pepsi. She looked up and the plastic looking woman smiled at her sweetly, while handing her some napkins. Maka smiled back and took the napkins with a small "Thank you."

"Hey, Maka." Said girl turned to the voice, Tsubaki. She had some ketchup on her light yellow tank top. "I'll be right back. Gotta go to the bathroom." Maka nodded and laughed a little before popping an onion ring into her mouth with a satisfied grin.

She threw one of her long blond pigtails behind her shoulder as Tsubaki walked over to the hallway leading to the bathrooms. Maka was going to return to her thoughts before something caught her eye.

_White snow._

_Red rubies._

_Black._

She turned her head ever so slightly to see a silver haired boy in a black jacket looking at the menu. His ruby eyes looked unfocused, like he was deep in thought. Maka watched as he shifted in his seat and laid his head on his fist which was propped up by his elbow. She watched for a moment that felt like an eternity to her. And suddenly, he seemed to sense her gaze and turned his eyes to her. Red met green and Maka jumped back a little in surprise. She quickly looked away and hid her face with her bangs.

Maka's curiosity grew and she glanced back over. The boy was looking back at the menu, and right when Maka was going to avert her gaze again, when he peeked back at her. She felt her heart quicken a little and her eyes widen. He stared at her and she stared back.

He had an almost expressionless face, before a small, sly smirk spread onto his face. She bit her lip, a habit she had always had. The red eyed boy raised an eyebrow.

_'He's playing with me...'_ Maka thought. _'...jerk....'_

She also raised and eyebrow before giving him an eye roll and looking back to the counter. She continued playing with the straw in her Pepsi while she heard light chuckling about three seats down.

_________Meanwhile_________

Black Star closed the door to the bathroom stall and leaned against the wall. He read some of the graffiti scribbled across the green metal.

He had to think. Those dumb thoughts kept coming and interfering with _Black Star _Mind_ Action_. Where he was an awesome ninja and everyone worshipped him, the man who had surpassed God. All the women threw themselves at him and the men envied his every move. He was more than the man who surpassed God, he _was_ God.

His _Black Star _Mind_ Action_ was being disturbed by thoughts of ravens, ocean waters, blades, and scentless flowers. He didn't know what any of it meant. It confused him greatly.

Black Star heard a someone walk into the bathroom. This brought him back to reality, and he realized he had been in there for a long time._ 'Geez, Soul probably ordered for me and ate the food by now.'_

The blue haired boy left the stall to see a fair skinned boy with golden eyes. His hair was jet black with three white stripes on one side alone. He was staring around the whole bathroom with disgust written across his face. He had a hand covering his mouth and he was in the same position to flee the room. "Th.... This r-room...." He started to shake violently.

Black Star took a few cautious steps closer to the boy. "Hey, you okay?" The boy's eyes widened.

"Th-the room... is... s-so..."

Black Star was now in panic mode. "Dude?! You okay? Man? Speak to me!"

The suddenly, the boy screamed and collapsed to the floor. "UNSYMMETRICAL!!!"

Black Star jumped back in surprise and covered his face half way, in fear the boy would go crazy. He could take anyone out, except for crazy people.

The boy lifted his tear streamed face and looked sadly at Black Star. "Th-the room... why is it so unsymmetrical? _Why?_ Why blue haired boy whom I have just met? _WHY?!_"

Black Star waved his hands. "I-I dunno. It's how it was laid out-"

The boy on the floor screamed again and pounded his fist into the ground. "THE SYMMETRY! THE SYMMETRY! WHY GOD?! WHHHYY?!"

Black Star finally got fed up. Crazy people tended to do horrible thing to him. He hoisted the sobbing guy off the floor and set him on his feet. Before the boy could react, he slapped him. The boy looked at him, stunned, and Black Star just smirked. "You should see a therapist."

And with that, Black Star left the bathroom, leaving the confused boy standing right where he had been, and where he shall be for a while more.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________

Black Star started down the hallway, watching his shoes, deep in thought about ravens, oceans, blades, and-

Once again, his thoughts were torn apart as he bumped into someone - _hard_ - and was pushed back onto the floor. "Hey, watch where you're-" He started, then looked up.

In front of his was a lovely girl with dark hair pulled into a ponytail. Her rosy cheeks were tinged with pink as she rubbed the back of her head. Her body was perfectly sculpted and she had the fairest skin. She opened her eyes and Black Star felt his heart practically stop and his jaw went slack. They were ocean blue and full of understanding.

"... Tsubaki..." he mumbled quietly. She straightened her back ever so slightly. "How did you know my name?"

Black Star just stared at her until she waved a hand in his face. He shook his head and blinked a few times. "Uh... Sorry about that. I wasn't looking. Even a God must have his thoughts." He proclaimed proudly. The girl eyed him a minute.

"A... God?"

Black Star smiled wider. "Yes, it is I! The great Black Star! I am the man who surpassed God! I am the God of all Gods! YAH_O__OO_!!!"

The girl giggled and Black Star hopped up. He reached out his hand and the girl slowly reached up and took his hand. He pulled her up gently and he didn't fail to notice the light blush dusting her face.

While still holding her hand, Black Star shook it a tiny bit. "I'm Black Star. Nice to meet you, and sorry I almost ran you over."

The raven haired beauty giggled loudly once again and her free hand flew up to her mouth to hold in her laugh. "I'm Tsubaki. Pleasure to meet you, Black Star the God."

They laughed a little before Black Star hesitantly dropped her hand and Tsubaki shifted slightly. She tilted her head slightly to the right, and without him knowing it, Black Star reached up and gently touched her face. A wild blush spread across her whole body as Black Star stared in awe.

She was used to men being like this, and sometimes it was worse, but she just felt that he was different than those other men.

At the same time, Black Star was thinking about how he felt like he knew her, even though he had just met the tall girl. Her eyes told him all he needed to know.

_'Wait...'_ Black Star thought as the cogs worked in his brain. '_Am I.... am I touching.... her... face...?'_

He quickly withdrew his hand and chuckled nervously. "Sorry 'bout that, it's just that you're like, pretty, and stuff, and I get weird, and stuff, and... You can go ask my friend! He's right in there! SOUL!" Black Star rambled, then ran into the main room. Tsubaki stared at the spot he had been, and as she started to follow him out. All the while she tried to process what she said, and all she came up with was,

_'He... He thinks I'm pretty?' _She got giddy with the thought.

Tsubaki watched as Black Star ran up to a boy who looked extremely bored. He talked to him and his friend just nodded every now and then. It seemed as though Black Star was speaking all in one breath.

The raven haired girl walked up to Maka and sat back down on her previously occupied seat. Maka leaned over, still watching the two boys. Tsubaki noticed that the red eyed boy peered around the ranting boy and looked at them both, then Maka alone.

"Who's that?" Maka asked Tsubaki. She smiled and shrugged.

"Just a God."

And right after that, the silver haired boy started to laugh.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Yay! New chapter. I was really bored. And I got four reviews :D Close enough to five._

_The Black Star and Tsubaki moment was actually really hard to write. I was like '... Okay... they fall... and Black Star... randomly KISSES TSUBAKI AND THEY MAKE BEAUTIFUL CHILDREN!!! ... Nooo.....'_

_Thanks to all the people who reviewed and alerted! They bring me the upmost amount of joy! You wonderful people! I LOVE YOU!_

_(1) I just bought a turquoise sweatshirt! It has purple splashed on and pink dots :D It very fuzzy and warm thank you very much._

_Review! I COMMAND YOU! I AM YO MASTA! BOW TO MEH!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Well I got a few reviews._

_That makes me giddy._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater._

* * *

The two boys wandered through the streets, neither speaking, both thinking, about those girls. Maka and Tsubaki.

Or in Soul's case, just Maka.

_____Flashback_____

Soul looked at the girl, now standing, in front of him. Her long blond hair was tied up in pigtails on the sides of her head. Her lips were a light pink and pouty. She was slightly smaller than Soul, around the same size as Black Star. She wore a dark green tank top under a dark brown sweatshirt. She had dark, cream colored cargo pants with several pockets and a black belt. On her feet she had black sneakers. But what really caught Soul's attention, was her eyes.

They were a dark faded jade that accented her pale skin. The depth in them made Soul wonder so many things.

Black Star and Tsubaki were chatting about... well actually Soul didn't know what they were talking about. They seemed to be absorbed in their own little world.

Soul peeked back at Maka. She was staring at Black Star and Tsubaki with a blank look on her face. She looked back at him and mouthed, '_What the heck?'_ He just shrugged.

They watched the two before a cup of coffee was placed behind Soul on the counter. He gave the woman with the freakishly pink lips a small smile before shoving a few dollars to her. She smiled widely and placed a lock of platinum blond hair behind her ear and danced back to the kitchen.

The white blond boy stared happily at the dark brown liquid before taking a small sip. Maka peeked at it and scrunched her nose up. "You drink your coffee _black__?"_

Soul smirked. "Of course not." And with that he reached over the counter and plucked a few packets of sugar before pouring them into the cup. He took a large swig and shivered at its sweetness. Maka wrinkled her nose again and bit her lip. "No cream?" Soul shook his head and smirked playfully.

"Is it good that way?" she asked. Soul shrugged and held out the cup to her. She hesitantly took the coffee from him. "You aren't sick are you?"

Soul leaned back against the counter. "Yes, in my _mind_." He said in a creepy voice. She rolled her eyes and chuckled before taking a tiny sip of the warm black liquid. She squealed and handed it back. "That's weird!" She then started to giggle.

Soul blinked before letting a small chuckle escape his lips. She was so different from the other girls his parents had set him up with when he was young. Those girls were stuck up and snobby. No way would they have laughed if he said he was sick in the mind (Which he practically was) or taken a sip of his coffee. She seemed so down to earth and... normal.

"So... You just moved here? Where are you staying?" Maka asked while picking at one of her nails. Soul noticed the light pink polish was starting to chip.

The red eyed boy shrugged. "I... I dunno really," he said truthfully. Her eyebrows raised half up her forehead. "Really?"

He nodded. "Yeah, but I, uh, I don't want to talk about it."

They sat in a short silence before Black Star yawned loudly and bonked Soul on the head. "_Ow_?" He said so only Maka could hear, causing her to giggle softly.

"So, uh, we're gonna bail. We'll see you later ladies." Black Star yawned. Soul felt slightly sad for some reason he didn't understand before glancing at Maka to see the corner of her lips turned down in a small frown.

Black Star went rummaging through his pockets for something and Soul turned around fully to face Maka. She bit her lip and tilted her head to the left a little, revealing the pale, olive skin of her long, slender neck. The curves of her neck and shoulders were shaped so gracefully-_'Wait, what?'_

Had he just been thinking that? About a girl he just met about a half an hour ago? What was wrong with him?

"Uh, Soul?" Maka said, her lips parted slightly in confusion. Her full, pink lips-_'What the heck?'_

"Y-yeah?" He said, jumping out of his daze slightly. She raised one eyebrow at him. "Are you okay?"

He nodded before biting his bottom lip a little. "I'm fine." He lied.

She gave him a look that said, '_I don't believe you one bit,'_ but decided to drop it. "Hey," She added. Soul looked back at her.

"You gotta phone?" He nodded and flipped a silver cell phone to her. Maka grabbed the phone and punched in her number quickly, hitting send, and feeling her own phone vibrate in her pocket. "If you ever need help, give me a call. I'll pick up."

Soul stared at her in disbelief. No one had ever said anything like that to him, save for Black Star. He had just met her, and she was doing this?

When she got another worried look on her face, he blinked. "Uh, sorry. F-Flashback. So, uh, thanks," he said sincerely. She smiled broadly before handing him back his phone. She waved to him as he turned and he returned the favor.

And with that, the two boys departed the restaurant, while Soul kept a tight grip on the cell phone in his pocket.

______________End Flashback_______

"Hey, Soul?" Said boy glanced up at Black Star. "Yeah?"

"I gotta go to the bathroom again." He nodded to a bar across the street. "I'll be right back." Soul shrugged and leaned against a brick wall near a smelly alleyway.

As Soul started to let his mind wander to thoughts of Maka again, he failed to notice the three men hidden in the shadows, vicious grins on their faces.

Soul closed his eyes. _'What's happening to me?'_ He had felt so connected Maka when he had laid his eyes on her.

Soul quickly rethought that. That sounded like a cliche love story. Love at first sight, or soul mates. He wasn't Maka's soul mate. She wasn't his. He didn't believe in that kind of stuff. They were two people who had just met in a diner... and exchanged phone numbers. That meant nothing. _Nothing at all._

_'Yes is does,'_ a voice sneered in his head. He groaned and immediately shut it out. He had acquired it's annoyingness during his many piano lessons and therapy his mother forced him to take. It had taken years but he finally managed to block it out, _almost_.

As he finally felt more relaxed, something was pressed to the back of his neck.

Something hard, cold, and sharp.

_A knife._

"Gimme your wallet." A voice commanded.

There was silence before one word was sounded.

"No."

Soul quickly pushed off the man and spun around, finally seeing the man's face. He had dark hair and a deep tan. His eyes were a chocolate brown and he had a small scar on his forehead. He was buff and had a square chin.

He blinked in confusion before anger painted itself across his face. He charged at Soul, knife steady in his hand. Soul stepped out of the way just as the blade would connect with his forehead.

The red eyed boy was about to run across the street to the bar Black Star had, when a second pair of hands gripped his shoulders tightly. Before he could turn to see who the second attacker was, Soul's head was slammed into the brick wall he had been leaning on.

Blackness slowly closed in on him and the last thing he saw was the ground.

* * *

Black Star hurried out of the bar. Some drunk, underaged girls were trying to do, _things_, and he had been trapped.

He reached into his back pocket and pulled out a smooth, leather wallet. "Oh crap, I forgot to give Soul's wallet back to him," he mumbled to himself.

The green eyed boy hopped up the curb and went back to where he had last been with Soul. When he saw no one, he looked around. "Soul? Soul?"

Black Star looked into the alleyway, only to stare in horror at his best friend, laying on the ground with a small trickle of blood coming from his head. He fell to his knees and started to shake the unconscious boy. "Soul! Answer me! Wake up man!"

"Black Star?" The frantic boy craned his head around to see Tsubaki and Maka staring at him. He moved to the side and the two girls gasped when they saw Soul.

"I don't know what happened, but he's unconscious, and I don't know what to do here!" Black Star explained quickly. Tsubaki ran up to Soul and gently took his pulse. Meanwhile, Maka was frozen in shock. "I-Is he okay?" She asked slowly.

Tsubaki looked up at her. "He has a pulse, but barely." Black Star shook his head. "Well, we gotta think about this. Did he fall?"

The three looked over him. "No, he wouldn't have landed that way if he had fallen." Tsubaki proclaimed, shaking her head.

"W-was he attacked?" Maka asked weakly. _'Why? He was fine a little while ago!'_

Tsubaki nodded slowly. "I-I think so." She then looked the terrified blond right in the eye. "We should take him back to the apartment."

Maka nodded slowly before hurrying up to the two on the ground. They all got a hold on his arms and Black Star and Maka threw his arms around their shoulders.

They slowly made their way down the street to Maka's apartment.

* * *

Black Star sat next to the bed in the only guest bedroom of Maka's apartment. Tsubaki was in the kitchen making tea, and Maka was leaning against the wall at the foot of the bed.

"Do you think he'll be okay?" Maka asked, tilting her head.

"Dunno." Black Star answered solemnly.

"When do you think he'll wake up?"

"Dunno."

"What color is his hair?"

"Dunno"

"Heh."

"You're evil."

"Yes."

"Yeah."

"Guys?"

The two in the room turned to see Tsubaki standing in the doorway. She turned to Black Star. "Maybe you should relax. Are you tired?" Black Star shrugged. "A little."

"You could sleep on the couch, or I think Tsubaki has a spare room." Maka suggested. Black Star looked back at Soul before fixing his gaze on Maka. "C-call me if he wakes up." She nodded and patted his shoulder.

"I promise."

* * *

A little bit after Tsubaki left with Black Star, Maka sat down where the depressed boy had been sitting earlier with a cup of tea. She sipped slowly as she watched Soul's chest move up and down with every breath he took. His hands were laying gently on the bed.

Her eyes traveled upwards to his face. The tan skin stretched over his cheekbones perfectly. His lips were parted in a peacefully slumber, and his eyelids were closed. As ever carefully as she could, Maka gently stroked her finger across his smooth cheek. She traced the finger up to his temples and across his forehead. Slowly she retracted her hand from his face and placed it on top of his.

As her hand made contact with his, a shiver went up her spine. She carefully wove her fingers with his large, calloused hand and placed her lukewarm tea onto the hardwood floor. Maka suddenly felt very drowsy, and her vision became blurred. She laid her head on the mattress and let sleep take over her body.

__

* * *

Maka opened her eyes to see green grass and a blue sky with fluffy white clouds. The strange sun laughed freely, not like the dark chuckles it usually gave. She spun in a circle to see that in the distance there was a grove of trees. When she stood still a cool breeze ruffled her dress.

She looked down to see she was wearing a white, strapless dress that went about to her knees. She was barefoot and her toenails were painted silver. Her blond hair was pulled up in her normal pigtails with silver ribbons. Across her neck was a white ribbon tied like a chocker with a small bow in the middle. A small chain came down from it with a ruby heart on the end.

It was then she heard the most gorgeous melody through the air. She spun around again trying to locate the sound.

The music was dark and eerie, yet captivating. It was sweet yet not at the same time.

_'It's probably my imagination,'_ Maka thought sadly. But as she tried to think up another song, it wouldn't stop. Maka suddenly had a yearning to find it. It seemed that it would make her stronger.

As she thought that, the sky faded. It became filled with dark clouds . As Maka spun around, the grass was slowly turning a dark purple, and seemed to be chasing her. She started to run from it, the only direction she could, to that of the trees. She started to pant heavily the more she ran.

Maka was about forty feet from the trees, she tripped. Her hands caught herself, but the edges of her dress touched the dark grass. It immediately turned black. The blond stumbled to get up, only resulting in more of her dress turning dark. It was like ink.

When she finally got up, she ran with all of her strength to the trees. She stopped right in front of them and listened. She smiled when she heard the enchanting melody again and started to make her way through the trunks and leaves.

Maka's pace quickened as the melody started to reach a high point. She pushed back the final branch to see a white grand piano. As her eyes traced the lines, they blinked in confusion when she saw the pianist responsible for the music.

Soul.

The white haired boy looked up from the ivory keys. When he laid his eyes on Maka and her splotchy dress, he grinned. The song came to a soft end and he stood up, pushing the piano bench back. He was wearing a black pinstripe suit with a red undershirt. "Maka," he said softly.

"Soul," She said just as quietly. Her lips turned up in a small smile.

His grin widened at the sound of his name on her lips. He extended his hand to her and she cautiously stepped forward. As she took his hand, her smile brightened and she let out the breath she had been holding.

He pulled her close into his chest. She placed a hand on his shoulder, then he wrapped an arm around her waist. Soul lifted the hand that was wrapped around hers and hugged her close. They began to sway, side to side, dancing to their own music.

The wind in the trees sounded like violins in their ears and the pitter patter of rain on the leaves acted as drums. The water that slid down the trunks of trees and landed on rocks were the trumpets and the grass was their stage. As if by magic, some of the rainwater landed softly on the keys to the piano, creating a soft beat.

Maka laid her head on Soul's chest. From this view she saw the black slowly draining from her dress. She giggled inwardly and tilted her head back up so she was staring right into Soul's ruby eyes. His soft gaze made her cheeks flush a light pink.

Soul leaned in so their foreheads pressed together. Maka watched as his cheeks turned the color of bubblegum, and she felt her own face heat more as well.

As the two leaned in even more, Maka felt as though she could fly.

* * *

Soul's eyes snapped open, the thoughts of the dream still in his head._ 'Why were Maka and I dancing?'_

The boy lifted his head off of the pillow it was resting on. He was laying on a bed in a room he had never been in before. The walls were a deep maroon and everything else was all white and black. His eyes traveled around the room before they landed on a head of blond hair. He sucked in a breath quickly. Maka was sleeping peacefully while nuzzling into his hand. Soul felt the corner of his lip turn up as he tightened their hands together.

After a few minutes of just memorizing the features of her face, Soul gently shook her shoulder. "Maka," he said, "Wake up,"

The olive eyed girl shifted and groaned slightly. "Mmm... Five more minutes..." Soul chuckled before shaking her more.

She opened her eyes fully before jerking her head up. "S-Soul?" she exclaimed in surprise. Maka looked down at their intertwined hands. She blushed and quickly pulled hers away. She averted her eyes from him and stood up. "Uh, we should call Black Star. H-He wanted to know when you woke up."

It was then Soul realized how much his head hurt. His hand flew up to head and he groaned a little. Maka bit her lip and ran back over to him. "Are you okay? Do you want some aspirin?"

Soul winced a little and nodded.

Maka giggled at his face before biting her lip again. "I'll make you some tea too, okay?" Soul gave her a half smile before trying to sit up. Maka immediately pushed him back down. "You're going to rest." And with that, she left the room.

Soul grinned widely to himself before settling down into his pillow and resting his tired eyes.

* * *

_AN: Wow... This chapter was really long. It took me forever. Seriously. Like three whole days. GASP._

_Remember! Reviews are happy! Alerts are doves! Favorites are kisses, and COOKIES ARE LOVE!_


	4. Chapter 4

_'I can't do this,' _he thought bitterly.

The boy took three large steps backwards.

_'I can't.'_ He thought again.

The boy willed the tears forming in his eyes to recede back to his head and not fall down his cheeks. One stubborn tear however decided not to obey its masters wishes and fall gently, beginning its journey down his face.

The boy harshly rubbed the tear away with the sleeve of his brown wool coat. He ground his teeth together and balled his hands into fists.

"Where is that boy?" A sickly sweet voice chimed through the hallways of the large manor. The boy's head shot up in surprise before he quickly (not so gracefully) stumbled out of the house, careful not to bump into any maids on the way.

He began to run the second black dress shoes hit the pavement, not even bothering to call his only friend. With wind whipping through his hair, the tears began to fall. They flew out behind him before he had even known they'd fallen, not showing the slightest sign of stopping.

The scared boy didn't know where he was, was going, or when he was going to stop. All he knew was that it felt so good to run.

So very good to be free.

The rushing sound of wind passing by him pounded in his ears as he sprinted farther and farther from his home. He felt the collar of his white dress shirt fly uselessly around his throat, and he raised one hand to rip it forcefully away. When had it become so tight?

After what seemed like an eternity of running, the boy slowed to a stop. He rested his hands on his knees and took several breaths, hoping to calm his rising heartbeat. When his breathing returned to normal, he took the chance to see where he was.

A park.

One of the places he had never been. Same to the zoo, an amusement park, or his grandparents house.

He looked around in wonder, moving his head left, right, left, right.

When he was sure it was safe, he walked forward, taking off his brown coat in the process.

He continued on throughout the park the same way, looking at the trees and bushes, the kids playing and the parents chatting. A few of the parents looked at him strangely, a few showing pity, and a couple actually approached him and asked if he was lost. He would just shake his head and continue on his (not so merry) way.

As he looked around and searched for things he didn't even know he was searching for, the child realized the path had come to an end. He was in the middle of a grove of trees that let a few rays of golden sunshine through, making patterns on the dirt that reminded him of when he and the nanny had tried to put together a jigsaw puzzle.

The area seemed shut off the everyone else, so he liked it. He liked being alone. All people ever did was hurt one another.

The child stepped forward and sat on the plain bench sitting under where the sun shined through the most. Forgetting his posture (just this once or his mother would have his head) he slouched in on the bench and rolled his head backwards. He placed the brown coat on the seat next to him and let out a long sigh.

The boy closed his eyes and listened to the serene sounds around him. His head began to feel fuzzy with drowsiness and he felt himself begin to nod off...

"Hello?"

The boys eyes fluttered open in shock before his head shot up. There stood a girl with sandy blond hair pulled in pigtails. Her light blue overalls-dress had one strap undone, (it seemed as though it had snapped), leaving the sleeve of her white shirt blowing gently. She had a look of pure innocence on her face.

The boy sat up straighter and shifted uncomfortably. "Hello," He mumbled quietly.

The girls olive green eyes brightened at his voice before she took a few hesitant steps forward. "Are you here with your mama?" She asked sweetly, but not in the scary sweet voice him mother used. He concluded he enjoyed this girls voice much more than his mothers.

"No, I'm not." He said a bit louder than before. This caused the girl to take several more steps towards the bench.

"How about your papa? I'm here with mine, but he went to get some ice cream with the pretty blond lady."

"No, I'm not here with Father either." The boy said. His father was never home, always in the office doing something work related. He believed it had been, say, three months since he had last seen him?

The very last comment was what made the girl hop up on the bench, while the boy nervously moved his coat into his arms. She crossed her ankles before clasping her hands on her lap. She slouched backwards while the boy continued to sit upright.

She tilted her head to the side. "Why are you sitting so straight? You'll become like a stick and will never be able to bend down."

He spared her another glance before focusing his eyes on his folded hands. "It's good manners to sit upright in the presence of anyone, especially a lady." He said politely. He heard a faint 'Oh,' behind him.

After a minute of silence, the girl suddenly sat straighter. "Then I will too. Mama's always talking about manners and such."

After a pause, the boy spoke. "Your mama seems very nice." He said with a small, forced smile. He hoped the girl wasn't too smart and didn't pick up on that.

No such luck.

She frowned and before he knew what was happening, she used one hand to pinch his face and turn it towards her. His eyes bulged and he sputtered as pink danced onto his face.

The girl squinted at him, the corners of her lips turned down still. "Yes... She is nice. But you don't seem to mean it. What about your mama?"

The boy shifted again in his seat before his shoulders slouched slightly. He sighed. "She, doesn't like any funny business, that's for sure."

"And your papa?"

"I haven't seen him in a few months."

The girl gasped before she clutched his arm. He turned to her in surprise and confusion, before he saw the tears beginning to form in her eyes. "That is... Horrible! How could a man leave h-his child... I can't imagine my papa ever doing that... How... W-Why?"

The boy stared in blatant shock. This girl was crying, for him. No one had ever cried for him. He usually cried for himself. He didn't need others doing it for him!

The sobbing girl closed her eyes tight before more tears began to spill down her cheeks and land on their laps, since she was so close to him.

Ever so carefully, the confused boy lifted his hand up to his pocket, and took out the cream colored handkerchief he kept. He nudged the girl, and when she looked up, he handed it to her. "For you." He murmured. She smiled widely through her tears before taking the hankie and dabbing her tears.

After she was basically done, the girl (still smiling) looked back up at him. "I think I'm done." She let out a small giggle while the boy let a tiny smile fly across his face.

"Angel? Maaaka?" A voice sounded though the trees. The girl whirled around, only to look back at the boy. "That's my papa now. I have to go." She smiled apologetically before handing him back the hankie.

She looked at his in confusion after the boy pushed it back to her. "I said, for you."

She smiled wider than before, then jumped off the bench. She then suddenly shoved her hand in his face. "I'm Maka, by the way."

The boy took her hand and shook it lightly.

"Soul. Soul Evans."

____________________________________

Soul lifted his head off the pillow. Another Maka Dream (as he now dubbed them)?

He heard Maka bustling around in the kitchen, and as he was going to go see what was going on, a loud yell sounded through the apartment.

"SOOOOOOUUULLL!!!"

Soul sat frozen on the bed as Black Star flew (almost literally) into the room. Soul closed his eyes tight, bracing for impact, when Black Star began to shake him. "SOUL! OPEN YOUR EYES AND LOOK AT MY GODLY FACE!"

When Soul opened his eyes, he half expected Black Star to kiss him. Instead he just pulled him into a bone crushing (man) hug. Soul noted Tsubaki and Maka standing in the doorway with faces of 'What the heck?'

As Black Star let go of Soul, he (very manly of course) wiped the tears forming in his eyes. "I LOVE YOU MAN! I THOUGHT YOU WERE LIKE (sniff) DEAD!" Then he (very very manly-like) burst out crying and fell on the floor. Tsubaki so very kindly helped him up when he started to bang his head on the wall.

"Now that we are all here~..." Tsubaki started as she fluttered over to the bed and sat on the end, near Soul's feet. She looked at Black Star and Soul while smiling widely, before she said, "Tell us about yourselves."

The two boys shared a look and mentally argued. It went something like this;

Soul: You talk first!

Black Star: No! You!

Soul: But you'd be better!

Black Star: Why me?

Soul: Because you obviously have a thing for Tsubaki. Duh.

Black Star: I DO NOT!

Soul: Look who's being defensive...

Black Star: WELL... YOU LIKE MAKA THEN!

Soul: Tiny tits? Yeah right.

Black Star: Grrr... Fine... Wait a minute...

Soul: What now?

Black Star: We're text messaging... with our minds!

Soul: WE ARE SO COOL! 

Black Star: I BET THE JONAS BROTHERS CAN'T DO THIS!

Soul: THEY'RE DUMB ANYWAY ... The girls look really uncomfortable.

Black Star: Yeah, they must think we're weird.

Soul: .................... Please leave a message after the beep.

Black Star: YOU HUNG UP ON ME!

:END:

Black Star angrily turned from Soul, who was now facing Maka who had taken a seat next to him on the bed. He carefully studied her facial features as she studied his. She ran her eyes over his blood red eyes and moved down to see faint bags under them. She studied his nose and how it fit his face, unlike a few boys she knew. Then, her eyes slowly traveled downward to his lips. They looked like they did when she had seen him sleeping a bit ago. She wondered what they tasted like...

Maka's train of thought made a screeching sound as it stopped in it's tracks. _'Woah... What?' _What was that?

_'I just met him...' _She thought, not realizing as she got a dazed look in her eyes and Soul stare at her in confusion as Black Star ranted on about when he attacked a zombie teacher, which Soul did not remember happening.

But wait... Girls got crushes on guys, right? Relief spread lightly on Maka's face, a small satisfied smile gracing her lips. That just made Soul tilt his head to the side, which she actually found _very_ attractive.

"And that is the Great Black Star's story!" Black Star concluded proudly. Tsubaki clapped lightly, but enthusiastically, while Soul and Maka clapped once or twice, not having heard any of it. The black haired girl turned to Soul, away from Black Star who was now standing on the desk, and asked, "What about you Soul? What do you like?"

The boy in question shifted a bit in his seat so he could cross his arms, while Tsubaki noted that he was slightly inclined in Maka's direction. "Well~," He drawled out, "I like to sleep, eat, breathe, be alive, and not die." Maka rolled her eyes.

"No, things other than being deceased."

"Fine, I like extra cheese on my pizza," He began to count off on his fingers, "I like my coffee black with sugar," Maka made a face of disgust, "I like to doggy ear any books I read," Maka huffed, Tsubaki smiled wider, and Black Star thought about himself as a dog, "And finally, I hate it when people make assumption about people when they do not know them at all." He finished, then leaned back in his pillow, signaling he was finished.

Maka was about to say something when a loud growl came from Black Star's direction. They all turned to see the blue haired boy rub his belly. Soul faintly noticed Maka's breath feathering the nape of his neck.

"My tummy wants food." Black Star said in a small baby voice.

Tsubaki stole a quick glance at Soul and Maka before she hopped up. "C'mon Black Star. I'll make you a snack." _'Or a three course meal,_' she thought. The two left the room, leaving Soul and Maka alone on the bed.

Soul peeled the blanket off of his body and pushed it down to the end of the bed where it became a large pile of black fleece. "I'm hot," he said lightly before leaning more into his pillow.

_'Yes,'_ Maka thought with a small smirk she tried to hide, _'you are.'_

"Maka?" Said girl's head shot back to Soul, her face a dark pink. The silver haired boy quirked an eyebrow.

"Are you _blushing_?" He asked, while squirming in his seat so his face was level with hers.

She shook her head furiously before letting out a loud '_Humph_,'. She turned her face away from him so he wouldn't see her blush, now a few shades darker than before.

What Maka didn't see was Soul's large smirk.

___One Week Later______________________________________

It was now pretty much official. Soul had moved into Maka's apartment, and Black Star with Tsubaki.

It wasn't really as Maka stated, "Hey Soul, would you and your extreme sexiness care to move into my small apartment that shouldn't fit what you deserve?" While holding a large turkey and wearing short shorts. No. That did not happen. Soul just liked to pretend it did.

What _really _happened was Maka didn't want Soul (and his extreme coolness) to live on the streets, but she just covered with it with the excuse that he had been mugged, and he could have mental issues. But Soul was now perfectly fine, save for a small scab oh his forehead, which his long silver bangs covered quite nicely.

Soul's dreams about Maka were more frequent as he stayed there. They were usually in his favorite places, places he liked but didn't remember why he liked them (like the park for instance), or places he had never been. And Maka was in all of them.

They were always children in the dreams, no older than twelve. He and Maka always ended up finding each other, and they would just, talk. About life, their parents, their friends, normal things. They would interact as if they had known each other for years, not a week.

If all those things Maka had said were true, he knew everything about her. About her lying, cheating father, who had seemed to have grown more and more 'distant' (as she put it) over the years, but more 'clingy' (again, Maka) to her.

About her mother who was now traveling the world, and Maka felt as if she was lost in her mothers world.

How she loved school, and how right now it was a holiday. There were only a few days left of it anyway. Then she'd go back for six hours, five days a week, and he'd be all alone and bored.

"Soul!" He heard shouted in the living room, then a door slamming. Footsteps ran hurriedly to his (now his, yes) door, and soon it slammed open to reveal a flushed face Maka, smiling like an idiot and holding at least five pages of papers, crinkled from the running she had probably been doing.

He lazily rolled his head to the side to look at her more, up from the book he had been reading. He was sitting on the floor, leaning against the bed. "Yeah, whadda' ya want?"

She practically skipped over to him and plopped down, then turing on her side and putting her face right up next to his. "Guess what?" She said, that smile still plastered on her face.

Soul sighed, amused, before he imitated her large smile and moving his face so their noses were touching. "You got like, the cutest shoes, right?" He said in a bubbly voice.

She blushed dark red at their close proximity and sucked in a short breath. Soul's face melted from the mocking smile to a smirk that made her become more embarrassed, and he let out an entertained snort before reluctantly pulling back a bit from her face.

She sat frozen for a few moments, before shaking her head and smiling faintly again. "Well, I was wondering..."

She looked back at Soul, to see him looking at her with raised eyebrows, and he gave her a 'Yeah~?' look, and when she didn't continue, he sighed. "Just spit it out, Maka!"

"Fine." She sighed again, before handing him the papers she had been holding. "IsignedyouuptostartschoolonMondayandallyouhavetodoissignthesepapers." She sucked in a deep breath.

Soul paused. Then, he said, "All I heard was 'School', 'Monday', and 'Sign'."

Maka explained it all again, slower this time, and blushing a light pink throughout her speech (which Soul found to be very cute), and when she finished, she peeked up at his from under her bangs (which again, Soul found adorable, but he would never say that out loud).

After a pause which Maka thought was Soul thinking, (but he was really marveling in her cuteness) (he had never used the word 'cute' so many times before, he noted) he moved his hand from his chin.

"What school?"

"Shisuben Academy."

"Academy?"

"Yes."

"Does it cost money?"

"Yes-"

"Well then," Soul cut Maka off, (not realizing he had cut her off), "No offense, but how can you send someone to a school when they have no money, and also, how do you pay for yourself? It's not like you have a job."

Maka's face reddened a bit in anger, which the sensible part of Souls mind noted, before she began with, "Well, you didn't let me finish. And, if you say 'no offense', it means you intend on offending the other person." She gave him a look, (which he again, found cute)(there goes that word again)

Maka continued, "I don't need to pay to go there, because my father-"

"The one you hate." Soul interjected.

"Yes, the one I strongly dislike, works there, so he pulled a few strings and got me in. And I talked to Shinigami, the principal, and he said he could get you in too after I explained it, free of charge." She smiled and betted her eyelashes (CUTE!) at him.

After a minute of thinking, (or rather just to torture Maka), he finally smirked, igniting a spark of hope in her. "So, Monday, right?"

_____________

"Soul!" Maka called from the kitchen. It was the first day of being back after vacation, and she didn't want to be late. "C'mon!"

Soul tiredly came from his room, wearing a yellow jacket, and a headband that wrapped around his head. When he caught her eyeing it, he just said, "It's special." before grabbing a piece of toast.

The two ate in silence, Soul focused on his eggs while Maka was fixated with Soul. He seemed so different from the other kids. Like there was a deeper meaning to everything in his world, he just didn't care to explain it.

_'Maybe he could explain those dreams then,'_ She thought to herself. Lately she had been having dreams about Soul where them two would talk, usually as little kids. Everywhere was somewhere different.

_'Maybe it means something...'_ Maka thought as she and Soul finished, before both loading up the dishwasher (and bumping heads by accident)

Maka smiled as Soul held the door open for her. She did a mock curtsey and continued out the door, Soul smirking as he closed it behind them both.

The pair stepped out into the warm spring air, and Soul tugged on Maka's arm. Her smile widened, and the two started the walk to school.

_'Maybe...'_

________

Maka's stomach flipped. Her face reddened in anger. Her fist clenched and unclenched behind her back. And her teeth were grinding so tight she might need to see a dentist.

Why?

Because of those dumb girls.

How they batted their eyelashes, smiled their perfect smiles, stuck their perfectly plastic noses in his face so he'd have to notice them, and, worst of all...

Pretended to drop their things so they could bend over and show off their perfect legs, butt, and breasts.

_'Those demons._' Maka thought bitterly as another one went to introduce herself.

And it was all for him.

Soul.

Who she assumed was loving every minute of it.

'_Demons.'_

Maka's face twisted even more as the leader of the pack, the platinum blond, blue eyed goddess, (known as Shelly), flipped her long hair over her shoulder. She giggled and flipped her hair again.

Maka watched as she flirted and giggled. How she would brush against his shoulder and then flip her head back. How she had her friends approach to tell about how great she was.

It was disgusting.

But Maka also was watching Soul. How he would give her a forced smile whenever she laughed at something he said. How he would slip from her whenever she tried to touch him. How he looked at her and her friends in utter distaste.

It was beautiful.

After swallowing whatever had been in her mouth, (she assumed it was her gum, but she was too angry to remember) she tugged out her pigtails and finger comber her hair, and giving herself a quick once over in a nearby window. Then she marched over to Soul and the pack of blonds.

"Soul." She said over Shelly's loud giggles. All the eyes landed on her, and she quickly swallowed the last bit of spit in her mouth. "We're gonna be late, and you have to see Shinigami." she said calmly, glad she could conceal her anger this once.

Shelly snorted before turning to her. "Geez, we're just trying to get aquatinted with the new kid. I bet you two haven't even met yet-" _'Ah, so Soul didn't tell her, maybe out of embarrassment?'_ "- So anyways, Soul, nerd girl, nerd girl, Soul." She said, gesturing them to each the two, while her friends laughed about her not-so-witty name.

She smiled. "Ah, yes nice to meet you, Soul. Oh, and it's your turn to wash the dishes tonight, by the way." She said the last part mockingly at the shocked face of Shelly. She then turned around and started walking towards the front doors.

Shelly sputtered, "W-What did she mean?"

Soul smirked at her. "Did I forget to mention? I live with nerd girl over there," he pointed at Maka, "By the way."

And with that, he left.

________

After seeing Shinigami (who Maka had watched Soul's expression, he looked utterly confused), they made there way to their first class. What Soul didn't know was that Maka had made it so she and Soul had almost every class together.

The two made their way over to Tsubaki, and Maka tried really hard to ignore the stares from other students.

"YAHOO!" They heard, and saw Black Star run into the room wearing a black muscles shirt and white jeans with buttons all along the side, holding...

A handful of girls panties.

"Oh, God..." Soul murmured before leaning back in his chair.

"THE GREAT BLACK STAR IS HERE!!!" He yelled, before several girls ran in yelling, and one yelled, "HOW DID YOU TAKE MY PANTIES WHILE I WAS WEARING THEM?!"

Black Star was going to yell something, before there was a blur of gray, and then a loud _thud_. Soul and Black Star got interested but while all the other students glanced up, then continued what they had been doing.

Soul leaned over to Maka, and whispered in her ear, "Who's that?" Maka giggled. "That's Dr. Stein. He's our Science teacher."

Soul nodded, turned his head back to the front at the pale haired man, and tilted his head so it basically laid on Maka's shoulder. She blushed.

The man, Stein, had stitches on his face and round glasses. He looked actually to be in his thirties of forties, despite the gray hair. He wore a white, worn out lab coat and had a cigarette hanging from his mouth.

"All right kids," He started, "It's a new semester-"

"Dr. Stein," a bald kid (actually, he had spikes of hair on the side of his head) with strange glasses interrupted, which made Stein look relatively mad. "It's actually not a new semester." He said matter-of-factly.

The teacher smiled, "Well, it's my class, so in here, it is. Ah! I forgot! I see we have three new students!" 'Three?' Maka thought. He continued with, "Please welcome Soul, Black Star, and Death The Kid. May you three stand?"

Soul, Black Star, and another boy stood. Maka looked him over. He was wearing a button up black shirt, (buttons undone) with a white shirt underneath. He had black hair with three white stripes on one side, and amber, or golden, she couldn't really tell, eyes.

He was sitting next to the Thompson sisters, two of Maka's close friends. When they saw her looking, the two blonds gave a quick smile and pointed at Soul. Liz, the oldest, smirked and nodded slowly. Patti, the younger of the two, just giggled into her hand. Maka gritted her teeth and spun around.

Stein smiled knowingly at Maka and Soul, (which gave them the chills) before he turned back to the whole class. "Now, I want everyone to get partners for the rest of the semester- Shut up Ox, it's my class- so pick someone you like."

Maka glanced at Tsubaki, who was now talking with Liz and Patti, and the three smiled at her and pointed at Soul. _'Him!'_ they mouthed. Maka turned to see Soul playing with his headband. She spun around and blushed. They nodded enthusiastically before giving her a thumbs up.

Maka turned back to face Soul, and as she was about to speak, but Soul said instead, "Well, it seems your friends there want me to be your partner, so..." Maka stared in amazement, and Soul turned to her with a smirk, "What do we do first, partner?"

_______

"That's weird."

Liz stated that point-blank before taking a sip of her tea. Patti bit into a fish stick and Tsubaki sat quietly white munching on a cookie. They were sitting at a table at lunchtime, and Soul, Black Star, and Kid (as the Thompson sisters referred to him) were seeing Shinigami. Maka nodded blankly while staring into her cup of coffee, while thinking about the bitter sweetness of black coffee.

"I think you think he's hot."

Maka's head shot up. Liz was smirking. "What?" She asked.

Maka stared at her. "I-I do _not_ think he's hot!" Maka scoffed while turning away with a smile. "I don't. That's stupid." She said again. "Stupid..." she mumbled, smile fading. After a minute of silence.

"Maka, you think he's hot."

"Fine! I do!" She threw her hands up.

Liz smiled to herself and took the matchbox (which she got from God knows where) from Patti's hands.

________

Maka was walking from the cafeteria to her next class, which she did have with Soul again. But what she saw when she got _killed her._

Just kidding. Our dear protagonist is not deceased.

But it did shock her.

She walked into the room to see Soul sitting in a seat, and Shelly next to him. She was running her fingers on his shoulders and he was looking at her, while, _smiling_.

Maka felt her stomach clench and she bit her lip. Although Shelly didn't have her posse, she was still just as bad. Maka let out the breath she didn't know she was holding and walked over to Soul. He looked up and she saw his smile widen.

That's when she realized that Soul wasn't really smiling at her, he was forcing it. She saw how his jaw relaxed when he had been saved, and she smiled back.

Shelly grimaced and rolled her eyes. '_That little nerd. I'm way prettier than her. She's flat, too. I'm way way cooler. What makes her so special?'_

_"_Soul! Maka! Over here!" The three teenagers looked Tsubaki and Liz, Tsubaki with one hand waving in the air. Shelly's frown deepened and Soul and Maka's brightened. The two jumped up and rushed away from the blond demon, leaving her sitting all alone, since everyone else already had seats.

Shelly let out a sigh before waiting for class to start.

_________________________________________________________

AN/: Wow, this took forever. I started it right after the last time I updated. And, I've decided to put down the total word count of each chapter. And thank you all for reviewing!

TOTAL WORD COUNT: **5,420** words for this chapter.


End file.
